


It Was The Way He Was Different

by Toothinkididallthat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Other, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothinkididallthat/pseuds/Toothinkididallthat
Summary: How the reporters of the world view the great Tony Stark“The Reporters of the world were all notoriously known for not getting along but there was one thing that they all agreed and that one thing wasTony StarkSee once you interviewed Tony Stark you weren’t the same. Young reporters would ask their seniors how they were so good and they would simply  reply with one word.“Stark...” and then walk away leaving the young reporters confused.But then the young reporters would get there 15 minutes of fame with the man and they would understand. Boy did they understand...”





	It Was The Way He Was Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one shot I made in a hour so if I made any spelling mistakes don’t judge.😂 Anyway I hope you enjoy!😁
> 
> P.S. I do NOT own any of these characters so don’t sue me Marvel. Plz🙏😂

The Reporters

The Reporters of the world were all notoriously known for not getting along but there was one thing that they all agreed and that one thing was

 

 **Tony** **Stark**

 

See once you interviewed Tony Stark you weren’t the same. Young reporters would ask their seniors how they were so good and they would simply reply with one word.

“ **Stark**...” and then walk away leaving the young reporters confused.

But then the young reporters would get there 15 minutes of fame with the man and they would understand. Boy did they understand...

It was the way he **walked** into the room like he owned it. The way he held his chin high and the way every step he took made the ground shake with the amount of sheer power he had.

It was the way he **dressed** like a king. The way all his suits looked like the fine fabric was made to be worn by him. The way his sunglasses pulled everything together like magic.

It was the way his **eyes** sparked with a light as bright as star erupting when you got him talking about something he deemed interesting.

It was the way his **smile** spread across his face like a it was being pulled by 2 strings. The way it blinded the world and the way his stark white teeth shined.

It was the way his **laugh** was so bright and joyful you felt like you were hearing what the sun sounded like. The way it filled you up and left you feeling complete.

It was the way his **eyes** bore into you while waiting for you to ask you questions. The way he looked at you like you were either a friend or a foe and he needed to to decide which.

It was the way his **smile** dropped and his eyes turned cold and dark enough to make any human being shiver when you asked him a question he didn’t like. The way his eyes narrowed and you felt like you were about to drop dead just at the weight of glare.

It was the way his **mask** seemed to slip right back just as fast as it dropped and the strings were pulled and the darkness was gone as if it had never appeared.

It was the way he **talked**. The way his silver tongue snapped comebacks like his life depended on it. The way he had an answer to everything.

It was the way he **left**. The way when the interview was over he stood up suddenly looked you straight in the eyes and shook your hand with a firm grip. The way he walked out like he was owned the place.

It was the way he was **gone**. The way when you hear his Audi’s roar pull away and you realize there is nobody there anymore and the room is silent and you are completely alone and feel as though there is something missing.

See the one thing the reporters of the world could all agree on no matter what was

Tony Stark was **different**...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave comments because this is my second time writing and I would like suggestions and comments are fun to read.👌😁


End file.
